soul sister returns
by missJinxcortez
Summary: Garcia's past is something she has never talked about. Now when a unsub who wants her and her sister she's got a lot of explaing to do. first time be gentle
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Damp, was all she could feel, she could taste it in the air, feel the cold she had to get away and now. "Aww" a jagged piece of concrete she thought, she refused to be caught though. (Get up solider get up now Mona Now!) She thought to herself Thump Thump. She heard the heavy footsteps, coming towards her "no no", she whispered as she began to crawl trying to get away she wouldn't be captured she had worked to be recaptured by this monster. "Come now little priestess, you are a warrior priestess are you not? You should want to fight as your patron goddess fights." His footsteps came closer to her; she felt her way to a corner that she was certain he had not known about or so she hoped she wouldn't be found he couldn't find her she wouldn't give up. The pain was unbearable; the pain in her head alone reminded her of a tsunami. "It's game over for you priestess soon the master will have your goddess's and then end will come!" Mona groaned again who on earth is their goddess? She took one more deep breath before the monster she thought she had escaped had latched onto her. "Nnnnnnnoooooooooooooo please no let me go please don't kill me I don't want to die!" she tried to struggle but the fight was out of her. "What a waste," a voice stated coldly. "Forgive me master." "You are fine dispose of the body the soldiers of the goddess will have to summon her now, you have done well midiron." With that the master turned around and walked away to complete the plans for the destruction of the Lucky goddess. (Now the games begin again.) He thought to himself soon he would have the goddesses of night and day. And revenge would be his.

"Walk this way talk this way!" her phone's incessant ring broke through her desperate need for sleep. (Ok its official I am building that time machine and hunting down Mr. Graham-Bell and gutting him!) She groaned as she searched for her blue tooth. "Where are you, you rotten, little bugger" Jinx muttered grumpily, she continued to hunt for her device her phone was buried in her sheets. "Ah" "woof" a deep bark sounded offended her hound looked up" forgive me your majesty but where did you hide my blue tooth?" the basset hound sighed puffing her cheeks out, "fine Sadie fine. Ahah found ya you rotten little piece of techno heaviness'" she quickly grabbed it and stuck it into her ear, and answered hoping it was a wrong number. "Cortez" "Jinx what took you?" (Oh no oh no, please tell me that this is not who I think it is.) Jinx thought with a groan. "Gibbs you have better not is calling me at two stinking thirty in the morning here in California!" she snarled out as tripping over her sheets as she made her way to her kitchen (juice or booze juice or booze) she thought moodily "you better not be getting booze kid, and yes I forgot about the time difference but since when do you sleep?" she slammed the refrigerator door harder than she intended "unlike you mar. Boat maker I do need more than three hours of sleep a month. I have a life that does not include you feebs." Jinx knew she was being childish but at this point it did not matter (maybe that will get him to be a little more polite, but then again it is Gibbs and a sarcasm war will not do me any good specially with how tired I am) Jinx sighed before she began to speak to the NCIS agent she loved like a father figured and loathed all at the same time.

"Alright Gibbs what do you need." "We need you to come to Quantico, and soon." (Ok I was not expecting that something about Callen's and mine's last fight yes expecting actually hopping for this no way in hell.) She thought numbly "Gibbs please tell me you are joking please I already have a delivery that I need to take there, but I really don't want to you cannot be serious I only agreed to this delivery because of the client." She whispered sitting down on one of the bar stools staring at her cranberry juice suddenly vodka and cranberry juice sounded really really good right now. "Have you been watching the news lately kid?" Gibbs evaded the question with one of his own a spatiality of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. "No not really Gibbs I've been busy some mergers that will help my business grow and this latest transportation request." Cortez felt a ball of steel beginning to for in her throat. "Why what is going on?" "6 navy and marine soldiers 8 civilians all women have been missing or found dead, no clues yet only a cd left with the bodies." "And why do you need me you have McGee, Abby." "We are also working with the FBI Jinx." And with just that statement the jawbreaker steel ball in her throat grew to softball portion within a few seconds. "NO Gibbs no freaking way if I'm caught working with her I'm doomed and the higher ups." "The higher ups have abolished the contract we need your help, Penelope needs your help." Gibbs stated with as much emotion as he was known for. "Gibbs I have a young girl that I need to transport to Quantico to Penelope, to be exact. Look I will be there as soon as I can I have to now Gibbs." "Alright Jinx be careful though alright?" "Ya be careful famous last words from you Gibbs" with that jinx ended the call and stared out her window wondering how in the world her life had to get more complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

How to deal with becoming a new mom

The sun was barely peaking over the Virginia area as, Penelope Garcia slowly got up and began a quick condensed version of her morning routine, she need to get to the office and fast, so she could start finding the missing piece to the kidnapping and murders of the poor woman and girls. As she looked at the clock and saw that it was five after five she sighed she didn't come into her small apartment till well after midnight her dear hot stuff literally dragging her out on the orders of all the bosses and his own concern for his baby girl.

She had tried everything to get her mind shut of; a cup of tea a bubble bath all she saw was the fourth and fifth woman found in a bath tub filled with ice. (Stop it Penelope focus on finding the victims that were still alive!) At least she hoped that they were still alive. Knock knock knock. The rapping on here bright purple door the one Derek painted for her brought her out of her dark thoughts.

"Who is it?" she muttered to herself she was sure it wasn't Derek but not 100% percent he had a key but he usually knocked before coming in. She quickly pulled her cardigan over her purple and white stripped dress with a sweet heart neckline. She needs all the visual uppers she could get. "Can I help you?" she asked as she opened the door enough to see the delivery man holding a thick manila envelope in his hands. "Are you Miss. Penelope Garcia?" the young man asked politely. "Yes I am what can I do for you?" She looked at his I.D bag that he had held up to show who he was and who he was delivering for it was a fairly well knows Delivery Company on the east coast. "I have a delivery for you from the law offices, of Sorenson and Sorenson. In California, if you don't mind just signing on my tablet I can hand it over to you." Penelope was surprised the name of the attorney rang a faint bell in the back of her mind. "Oh yes of course forgive me imp over due for my macchiato goodness. Sign right here?" she asked and the young man nodded his head and smiled. "I won't keep you from your caffeine miss. Have a great day." And with that he was off in a flash. A couriers' work is never done she thought to herself. As Penelope began to open the envelope, she couldn't help but think about an email she received from Ellie a few weeks back hadn't she told her the name of her mom's lawyers while her mom was in the hospital what was the name? "Hey baby girl are you ready to go?" Derek called out as Pen began to shut her door. "oh hot stuff I didn't see you coming up let me grab my bag real quick and then I will be ready in a few seconds just let me grab my bags and I will be ready to help capture this monster baddie unsub. "Garcia quickly grabbed what she needed almost forgetting the envelope from Sorenson and Sorenson. As Derek watched his baby girl run around he allowed a smile to come through he couldn't help it whenever he was around his baby girl his goddess, all he felt was peace and to give in to his mama's pleas for grandbabies. "Sorry about that handsome I got a little sidetracked, I am ready to go has there been any word form NCIS?" "No worries my goddess, everything is fine no word yet Reid is going over the profile again, Prentiss and Rossi are interviewing the marine's families, so are David and Di'nozzo are too. So we just need to reexamine the letter that has been left with the victims." As he gently took, her bags and locked her apartment for her. "Ah my chocolate Adonis you are too good to mama but mama is not complaining not one bit." Pen smirked and looked at Derek really looked was he blushing?!

(Well that's interesting why on earth is he blushing it isn't like I'm doing my full court press flirting to him). As they walked to the elevator Morgan finally took notice to the thick envelope in his goddess' hands, and more importantly he saw the name in the sender spot. "Baby girl? Is that from Ellie's mom?" (Darn it I thought I could hold him off from noticing for a bit.) They quickly stepped into her apartment's elevator and Derek pressed the button down to the lobby since she had a fourth floor apartment they had a bit of a wait since the elevator was also notoriously slow. "Yes it is I was getting ready to open it when you called out." Pen said she couldn't get rid of this feeling that it was something bad or maybe it was the case that was getting to her. Listening to creaky elevator made Derek once again wish that Penelope would agree to move into one of his rentals, knowing that she wouldn't but it didn't hurt to hope. (She has lynch give it up all you're playing has left you alone.) He looked closely at her the way her hair floated around her face.

The way her dress hugged her curves. "Oh my god!" Penelope's shocked cry struck him out of his observations of his goddess. "Baby girl! What is it? What is wrong?" Derek went into full alpha agent mode, grabbing her by the shoulders and looking at her. Penelope couldn't breathe thinking had flown out of the window as she read the letter from Mrs. Spicer's lawyers. As the elevator doors opened she rushed out breaking out of Derek's strong gentle grip. (Oh my god oh my god oh my god) she thought in horror and began to hurry outside. "Air I need air oh my Derek I can't believe it." Morgan quickly grabbed her and gently shook her "baby girl what does the letter say what is wrong? Talk to me." Before she could answer though their work cells broke her trance. "It will have to wait hot stuff they need us at the office and now."

Derek stared at the phone wishing that this case would be over; whatever had caused his baby girl distress he would find out no matter what. "alright Pen you win for now let's get going do you want to call JJ and let her know we are on the way?" the two walked quickly to the waiting suv, as Penelope hit number two on her speed dial, as she waited for JJ to pick up she looked at Derek as he drove she knew she should have told him what was going on but at the moment she was still in shock herself, when she had talked to Mrs. Spicer she was under the impression things were going well with her treatments. So when she had asked if anything would happen that Penelope would take care of Ellie she didn't hesitate, she and Ellie, had grown quite close writing each other, doing Skype on the weekends, it was a great deal for them both, she honestly hadn't thought that Mrs. Spicer wouldn't make it. "Pen are you and Derek on your way Hotch was getting worried, so is Gibbs and Rossi." JJ answered her phone in a calm rush which had to mean that they had a lead on the case or nothing yet. "Yeah Jay Jay we are on are way right now. I was running let what is going on now?" Derek looked over at Garcia an eyebrow raised in his sexily classic way of saying without words what's going on mama? Pen mouthed to him "JJ let me put you on speaker ok?" "Ok PG sounds good." As Pen put the cell on speaker JJ began to speak. "The directors have called in some extra help from Los Angelis; the Leo's have found another body. The body but." "What JJ what is going on?" Derek asked feeling himself get slightly impatient and had a feeling that it was going to be bad news. "This time there were markings on the body." "Two different markings one is a sentence and it says I am coming for you." Now that was something that they were not expecting not at all. (This case cannot get any worse.) Penelope thought feeling a lead ball work its way slowly down her throat. "We are on our way JJ." Derek replied tersely, that was an instant sign to Penelope that he was ready and raring to go and catch this monster. As she hung up her phone she wondered if he would forget about the envelope that she had received. "Baby girl, what did the letter say who was it from?" (Dang it! Why can he not let it go?) She thought bitterly and slightly nervous. She took a deep breath as he stopped at a light. "Alright hot stuff it was from Mrs. Spicer's lawyers." (Oh lord this cannot be good.) Derek thought as he glanced at his angel. "She passed away; she lost her fight to the cancer." Penelope's eyes began to fill with tears. "What else darling? What are they going to do with Ellie?" he asked feeling a little bit of nervousness for the little girl that he had a lot in common with her from losing her father, to the fact they both thought the world of Penelope, when Ellie had run away from her foster family Pen had done what he knew she would do best be the amazing goddess she was. They had formed quite the bond, he knew that Ellie, texted Pen at least three or four times a week, and they always Skype on the weekend.

"Derek they aren't going to put her in foster care," "that is good baby girl what are they going to do did they find family to send her with?" Derek quietly asked, "No Derek Mrs. Spicer asked me to be Ellie's guardian. To be her quote unquote new mama." Penelope whispered, in shock from everything. (What else can happen?) She thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting to know you, trying to figure you out.

Los Angelis Ca. July 9th 2011 3:13 a.m.

Jinx sighed and not for the first time this night she wished she had some alcohol in her house, but she knew she would regret it sooner rather than later. She quietly sat the phone done, and grabbed her nook tablet and decided since she wasn't going to get much sleep anymore she may as well catch up on her reading "woof." Jinx looked down as Sadie softly alerted her to someone coming into the kitchen area, "relax girl it's our house guest your new friend remember." (Since when did I talk to the dogs like they were human again?) Sadie simply looked at her as the hound would look at one of the others that had dared to sit in her favorite spot. The dog quickly trotted up to kitchen entrance ears flopping making her look like she was ready to fly. "Hi Sadie girl did I wake you up? I am sorry if I did." A little voice spoke as Jinx watched her basset hound nod her head in what appeared to be disagreement, the young girl smiled as she rubbed her ears and giggled as Sadie flopped on the floor in the classic belly rub position. "Ellie?" Jinx finally decided to speak up, Ellie looked up in surprise to see her quote unquote temporary care taker sitting in her breakfast nook, reading on her tablet. "Oh hi Miss Cortez I'm sorry did I wake you?" Jinx shook her head shifted slightly to get more comfortable in her chair. "It is Jinx Hun Miss. Jinx if you are more comfortable with that none of the Miss Cortez bull hockey he he." Jinx smiled as she say a glimmer in Ellie's eyes as Sadie woofed in agreement or to tell Ellie "don't stop scratching my beeeelllyyy please." jinx wasn't sure but it was good to see the light back in her eyes from the dossier that Jinx had received from Ellie's mother's Lawyer the little girl had once been full of joy and lightness, but now it was weight down first from losing her father and aunt to the prince of darkness, then to be kidnapped by him and, finally the biggest blow of all, three weeks ago losing her mother to breast cancer, that no one had seen coming not even her mother. The kid was strong and now she was going to be uprooted again.

"Okay Miss Jinx." ellie said with a smile and sat at the table watching the sun begin to rise over Los Angelis, they both sat there enjoying the peace and quiet of the day and listening to the hound dog snore gently, Jinx read a few more paragraphs of the article she had downloaded onto her tablet and finally gave up. "What's up kiddo, you keep looking over at me then the clock and back at me. You expect me to turn into and ogre or something?" "what no I'm just nervous about something?" the young girl made it sound like a question as jinx slowly put her table away she looked closer at Ellie without trying to alarm her. (She keeps taping her fingers against her knee, and then she answers me in the form of a question. Yeah kiddo something is bothering you) "well is there?" Jinx calmly asked she knew she would have to wait for a few more minutes before Ellie would answer, which was fine with her Jinx, was if anything a very patient woman, came with the job of getting secrets when no one else would or could. "Yes I am nervous about heading to Virginia," (ahhh now we are getting somewhere.) Jinx nodded but kept quiet knowing that the girl wanted needed to get this off her chest.

"What if she doesn't want to adopt me then what? I don't want to be put into another foster home, and what if Derek finds out and I hurt his feelings I don't want to do that he has done so much for me protecting me and just showing that he cares." The kid finished with a whoosh of breath it looked like she had been thinking about this for a long time probably since the day of the reading of the will.

-FLASH BACK JULY 16TH 2011-

"Jinx you know I wouldn't call you unless it was important." Jinx sighed as she straightened out her suit jacket again, why in the good lords name did she agree to meet with the Sorenson's, was beyond her ( oh wait it's the money and they are always good loyal legit clients Jinx it also doesn't hurt that Moses Sorenson is good looking too.) "I get that Mo' but what I don't understand is why we are meeting L.A general and not oh I don't know a nice sushi restaurant or something." she growled softly not wanting to disturb the patients she knew she looked a little intimidating, and with a dash of plus sized goddess quirky, but fashion was expensive and she liked her Torrid and Lane Bryant duds. And to be a successful business woman you had to look the part of a lion tamer that had no fear or common sense. And Jinx Cortez was the badest lion tamer of all.

"Ok do you remember the black outs here a while back?" Moses wasn't wasting time his long stride had Jinx nearly jogging in three inch heels. Not a good move but she handle it well (darn tall people.) "Yes Moe what does that have to do with me? And why are we in a hospital!" "The little girl Ellie Spicer the one that was kidnapped." "Yes… I remember her know cute kid seems quick on her feet. I thought that the F.B.I found her mother and they were slowly mending the mother/daughter bridge?" Moses stopped quickly, causing Jinx to swerve just inches away from crashing into the tall Samoan.

When she got her Barings she looked at the name on the door Mo was waiting for her to look at. "Mo is this?" "Yes Jinx Mrs. Spicer is dying cancer they didn't catch it in time hell when Mrs. Spicer had come to get Ellie she had no idea she had it. She called our firm up and asked us to do her last will and testament, she also wants someone to take care of her daughter." "Hold on for a minute there Moses Tafiki Sorenson why in the apple's holiness did you call me down here! I am not equipped to take care of a child and you damn well know that!" Jinx growled and began to shove the tall lawyer against a wall, a position that would have been fun ANYWHERE else here all she wanted to do was smack the Samoan right upside the head. "Calm down crazy woman," a new voice had joined in the quiet fray Moses' brother Jonah Sorenson, Jinx like Jonah as much as she liked Mo, she also thought the world of his wife Lisa, so out of respect for her Jinx slowly backed away took a deep breath and asked "what do you need me for that?"

"Mrs. Spicer condition is not good Jinx, she only has a few days left to live she wants someone that she can trust to take her daughter to Quantico Virginia, and deliver her to a Miss. Penelope Garcia." Of all the things Jinx had expected Joe to say this was not even in the top 200 list of things she didn't want to hear. "Joe you do know that if I step one foot into Virginia or D.C. that the F.B.I CIA and Ncis will have me looked up so fast I won't be able to tell Miss. Garcia I have a package for you?" (Breathe Jinx breathe in and out in and out do the breathing techniques Hattie taught you.) Jinx looked at the two brothers studying their faces for any sign of dishonesty.

"We know Jinx that's why we thought maybe you could get one of your employees to go and do it, and have you wait at the airport?" Mo suggested quietly hoping that this would work both he and his brother knew that this would be a tough sell. But he also knew that once Jinx talked to Mrs. Spicer and Ellie she wouldn't say no. "Alright does Mrs. Spicer want to talk to me?" sighing in defeat Jinx knew that she couldn't let this kid feel what she herself had been put through.

-END FLASH BACK-

"Miss Jinx are you okay?" Jinx shook her head she hadn't realized she had lost her train of thought for a moment there. "Yes Ellie I am fine just got lost in my head it happens. You know from what you have told me about this Penelope and Derek they would be nuts not to want you. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise you are special kiddo get it?" Jinx tried to be intimidating but it was ruined by the yawn that escaped her, she smiled as Ellie let loose a giggle that she was trying to keep in. "get it?" She asked again raising her eyebrow. "Giggle giggle got it." Ellie finally answered with a smile. "Good, now let's get you back to bed before Athena comes in the kitchen thinking I snuck some Ben and jerry's, we are going to leave early than expected though if that is alright with you?" the young woman asked the little girl as she stretched her body out. "Yeah that is fine is this about those murders in Virginia?" Ellie asked and for the first time she looked a little nervous and not for the first time Jinx wanted to throttle Gibbs, Rossi, Moses, and Jonah for the mess the got her in. " Yeah listen Ellie I am an agent for the F.B.I and NCIS, I left out a lot things when we first met one because I didn't feel it was right to talk about it in front of your mama, even though she already knew, I wanted your last moments with her to be special." Jinx stopped as she and Ellie stood outside the room Ellie had been sleeping in for the last week or so. The two then went in and sat down on the queen sized bed Ellie, smiled at Jinx proving once again to the loner that this little girl had a fire in her eyes that no one no matter how hard they tried could put it out. "Mom told me that you were special and that I shouldn't ask unless you were ready too, I noticed that you are really awesome with computers are you a hacker? And that you are also like a ninja or weapon master or something what you?" Jinx couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped from her lips at this ten year old girl's excitement. "Easy their Nancy Drew." Ellie had the good graces to blush then, she looked up and saw the smile on Miss. Cor…Jinx's face and she knew that her temporary care taker wasn't offended. "I am hacker and yes I am good with weapons, and languages, and hand to hand combat, honestly I'm a registered lethal weapon, really hard to do and not something I am proud of, Sigh….. My childhood was a lot like yours and that's all you are getting out of me, but yes the reason I received that call you heard me growling about was from my old handler." Jinx stopped gave a shuddering breathe as she felt the tears try to escape she would not cry anymore tears were pointless tears made her look ugly. "Agent Gibbs with NCIS right?" Ellie quietly asked as she gently stroked Sadie on her head how the hound had gotten into the room without Jinx noticing was beyond her, but the basset made Ellie happy so it was a win-win for now. "Yes the case is taking a turn for the worse, and they need someone who can work out side of the box of legal and illegal. Someone who has a public face and a disguise." "You?" ellie sleepy asked, the sandman finally coming and helping the girl sleep. "Yeah sweetie me. But don't worry I will protect you and save those girls." "Is Sam or Callen coming with us?" Ellie asked again Jinx knew she wouldn't sleep unless she got the whole truth well what Jinx was willing to give her anyway. "I don't know yet I am hoping Mackenzie is, or even Deeks but it maybe Sam, now get some sleep capeche?" "Pppp…..eeecche." the sleepy reply came as Ellie finally feel into a deep sleep, Jinx smiled and whispered quietly to the tri colored basset. "Protect her okay mama dog goodnight." the only reply was a snuffle and slight groan, Jinx knew that dog would do her job.

Jinx quietly shut the guest room door a tiny bit, then began the short trip to her bedroom, sigh as she got back under her cover she sent three text messages; one to her pilot, Jamz and his wife Rhea, telling them of the change of plans she knew that they would still be up for a few more hours, the next to Hattie another night owl/early bird asking who would be going with her and Ellie on this trip, and the third and final text message to one Leroy Jethro Gibbs, just one sentence she knew he would hate the fact that she had sent him a message but she was losing her second wind of the night/morning and she didn't feel like listening to him complain, besides he had Tony, Ziva, and McGee to open it for him and it.

"I will be there keep Strauss away from me and everything will be fine, Penelope can't know I am there."

Beep Beep beep…. Tony DeNozzo, looked up from the latest report from Ducky, he and Agent Emily Prentiss of the B.A.U were working and noticed that it was Gibbs phone. "Are you going to answer it? Or wait until Gibbs makes you answer it?" Prentiss asked with a small smirk on her lips Tony sighed it was good that they were at least able to smirk here and there but this case was really getting on his nerves. "Yeah it's probably ex #3 harassing him about something he did or did not do this week." Tony said as he stood up walked the short distance to where Gibbs had left his phone on Morgan's desk and opened with a slight flourish that had Ziva shaking her head, and JJ rolling her eyes.

"What the hell?" "What is it Tony? Gibbs has a better phone than you?" McGee shot out while putting together the last victim's laptop while Garcia was tearing apart the laptop the found in the victim's home. "Now now probe it's not the size of the phone but how you use it." Slap "is that so DeNozzo?" Gibb asked as he took his phone out Tony's hand and began to read the message that was sent to him. "Prentiss do you know where Hotch and Rossi are?"

"Yes I do they are with Dr. Mallard, checking the last body."

Emily reported not missing a beat as she checked another file for any similarities that could help them profile this unsub. Gibbs gave a slight nod of thanks and quickly headed towards the elevators to the morgue.

As soon as the elevator doors shut the other four agents swarmed upon Tony, impressed that they had waited that long to hear what had Tony shocked. "Tony what is the problem?" Ziva demanded ready to hit her fellow agent for any smart aleck remarks that she was sure were coming their way. "Does the name the "unlucky Jinx" sound familiar to anyone?" Tony said instead completely surprising his teammates and the members of the B.A.U team who knew that Tony was a prankster whenever he got the chance.

"Penny this is crazy with both of us working on these computers and with the NCIS team tech's helping us, we should be able to find something but we aren't finding anything." Kevin Lynch looked as tired as Penelope felt, everyone assumed that the two were still together but after the incident with Kevin finding Derek in Penelope's favorite bath towels, the love had already been fizzling out had finally flat lined and then completely burned out. But not the friendship aspect, they both decided to stay friends finding that they were actually better as friends then lovers a fact that made Penelope's head spin seeing that she and Kevin were a perfect match on paper but not in real life. "I know Kevin this guy is good but no one is better than us." she said determination laced in her bone weary voice. "Why don't I get us some food and see what Abby has found sound good I think I need to dump my hard drive's recycling bin." Kevin stated so seriously that the two could help but allow giggles to fall out of the mouths with the speed of a gentle rain. "Knock Knock" "enter the realm of the near burnt out but refusing to quit oracle of Quantico how may I try to make your dreams come true…" Pen answered as Kevin laughed a bit harder then and started to walk out the door as SSA Derek Morgan walked in. (good heavens he should not look that good with all the nights we have been working and he looks like he just walked off the cover a GQ.) Penelope thought and tried very hard not to drool, every still thought that she and Kevin were still an item both really wanted to admit other wise and figured when it happened it happened preferably after this case. "Morgan" Lynch politely greeted the tall man, with no animosity in his voice; he only wished that penny and agent Morgan would realize that they were meant for each other. "Oh Kevi you have that doctors appointment today remember?" Garcia called out "Lynch everything okay?" Morgan was trying to treat his baby girls boy toy with a little more kindness even if it was eating a cactus doing it. "Thanks Penelope and thank you for asking Morgan it's just for my knee, I almost forgot about it thanks plum sauce I will try to hurry." and with that Kevin hobbled out of the oracles den to let the goddess and her noir knight have some alone time.

"Baby girl are you ok? Hotch wants you to take the next two hours off, Gibbs and Rossi have both threatened to come and get you out of here themselves if you won't do it." Derek finished with his trade mark eyebrow raise. Penelope smiled a genuine smile since the start of this case. "So hot stuff does that mean you will finally keep that promise of spanking me?"

"Mon sexy chocolat dieu de Thunder" she flirted knowing what her speaking French did to him. Derek tried hard to not look at those red a sin made for kissing sucking and all sorts of naughty thoughts lips. Get to him but he was just a man, a man who wanted his best friend like a man in hell wanted ice water. "Behave baby girl you know what that French stuff does to me." (Be strong Morgan be strong she is with lynch they are happy she deserves to be happy not with someone who is damaged like you.) "Derek this case I don't know how much more I can take." Penelope quietly stated finally letting her famous walls of strength down and showing her fear to her noir knight in shining armor. Derek didn't hesitate, didn't think he just did what felt natural to him and hugged his baby girl. "I got a letter from Ellie Derek her mother died."


End file.
